4. 자주 사용하는 문장
Ka(d) vu es(as) fatigita? Are you tired? - 피곤하세요? Yes, kelke. Yes, a little. - 예, 조금요. Ka(d) vu parolas Ido? Do you speak Ido? - 이도 말할 줄 아세요? La Angla. English. - 영어 Ye vua saneso! Cheers! - 건배! Pasable. So-so. - 그렇고 그래요./그럭저럭요. No,sioro. No, sir. - 아니오, 선생님/사장님/사모님 Kad me voluntus . . . Could I please . . . - 제가 ~를 하고 싶은데요? Quo eventis? What happened? - 무엇이 일어났나요? Quo eventas? What is happening? - 무슨 일이예요? Quon vu dicis? What did you say? - 뭘 보았나요? Me ne audis quon vu dicis. I didn't hear what you said. - 뭐라고 했는지 못 들었어요. Yen Mea . . . Here are my . . . - 나의 ~이 여기에 있어요. Quale vu standas? How are you? - 어떻세요?/잘 지내시죠? Quo vua nomo es(as)? What is your name? - 이름이 뭡니까? Quante vu evas? How old are you? - 나이가 몇이예요? Me evas dek-e-du yari. I am twelve years old. - 12살입니다. Tre bone, danko. Very well, thank you. - 매우 좋아요, 감사합니다. Ne importas. It doesn't matter. - 문제 없어요. Apertez la pordo! Open the door! - 문 열어라! Klozez la fenestro! Close the window! - 창문 닫아라! Kad vu ja lernas la linguo internaciona? Are you already learning the international language? - 그 국제어를 이미 배우고 있나요? Me komencis studiar ol kelka dii ante nun. I started to study it a few days ago. - 며칠전부터 그것을 배우기 시작했어요. Donez a(d) me mapo. Give to me a map. - 지도를 주세요. Kad ita esas vua . . . Is that your . . . - 저것은 당신의 ~가 맞아요? Me nomesas Tom. . . I am called Tom . . . - 난 탐이라고 합니다. Ube ni iras? Where are we going? - 우리는 어디로 갑니까? Ni irez. Let's go. - 갑시다. Kande ni komensas? When do we begin? - 언제 시작할까요? Qua venas kun ni? Who is coming with us? - 누가 우리랑 같이 오나요? Ka vu komprenis? Did you understand? - 아시겠어요? Kad vu komprenas? Do you understand? - 이해가 갑니까? Ka vu komprenos? Will you understand? - 알아 듣겠지요? Kad vu komprenus? Should/would/might/etc. you understand? - 아마 이해하실겁니다. Me ne komprenas. I do not understand. - 모르겠어요. Me komprenas. I understand. - 알겠어요. Me komprenis. I understood. - 알았습니다. Me komprenos. I will understand. - 알게 될겁니다. Ube vu residas? Where do you live? - 어디 사시나요? Kad vu durstas? Are you thirsty? - 갈증나세요? Ka vu deziras . . . Do you want . . . - ~을 원합니까? Quante to kustas? . . . How much is this? - 이건 얼마예요? Quale on dicas to en Ido?. . . How do you say this in Ido? - 이것을 이도로 뭐라고 합니까? Me kompros ol. I'll buy it. - 그것을 사겠습니다. Yen ol(u). Here it is or there it is. - 그게 여기에/저기에 있군요. Quo es(as)? What is it? - 그것은 무엇입니까? Li du iris a(d) la automobilo. They both went to the car.(그들은 둘 다 차로 갔다.) Ni du kuris. We were both running.(우리 둘 다 달렸다.) Qau kloko es(as)? What time is it?(몇십니까?) Bona matino. Good morning.(굿 모닝!) Bona posdimezo. Good afternoon.(굿 애프터눈!) Bon(a) Jorno. Good day/greetings/hello/etc.(하이!) Bona vespero. Good evening.(굿 이브닝!) Bona nokto. Good night.(굿 나잇!) Me joyas renkontrar vu. Nice to meet you.(만나 반가워요.) Voluntez. Please.(제발~) Danko. Thank you.(감사합니다.) Dankego. Thank you very much.(매우 감사합니다.) Pardonez a(d) me or exkuzez me. . .Excuse me.(실례합니다.) Nedankinda. You're welcome.(괜찮습니다.) Felica nasko dio. Happy Birthday.(생일축하합니다.) Saluto. Greetings.(반가워요!) Adio. Goodbye.(안녕히!) Til rivido. Until we meet again.(다시 만나요!) ---- 네이버 이도카페